


Я окончу свои дни вместе с тобой, под градом пуль

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blindness, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика с inception_kink, разрешения как бы нет, хотя автор был найден и отправлен запрос.<br/>Написано по заявке: <em>Arthur goes blind, either in a dream that he can't wake up from immediately, or the real world. Since he's a control freak, being helpless like this really freaks him out, and Eames comforts him.</em></p><p>Оригинальное название - I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets, строчка из песни My Chemical Romance - Demolition Lovers</p><p>p.s. огромное спасибо капитану пиявке за вычитку и море позитива в процессе :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я окончу свои дни вместе с тобой, под градом пуль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5371) by casiophone. 



Артур помнит, как это произошло, помнит осколки стекла, выстрелы, помнит, как Кобб орал, чтобы он убрался оттуда, и как Имс стоял, весь бледный, когда Артур принял на себя удар, предназначавшийся ему.  
Он помнит всё, в точной последовательности, вплоть до самых мелких деталей: кучу документов на столе, кожаный кейс, полосы грязи на его белой рубашке. Повсюду была кровь: во рту, на волосах, на лице. А потом вспыхнул яркий белый свет, после которого всё внезапно погрузилось во тьму.

-

Имс жил в хорошем районе, где деревья стояли аккуратными линиями вдоль тротуаров, а среди жителей было больше добропорядочных семей, чем мелких жуликов вроде него. В этом благополучном районе все были милы и вежливы, а дети ходили в частные школы. Чтобы преодолеть городские пробки, Имсу потребовалось целых 44 минуты, пока он вёз Артура из больницы.  
У Имса была скромная квартира, обставленная хорошей мебелью, с кожаными диванами, книжными полками и прочими предметами, на которых тонким слоем скапливалась пыль. Артур даже не представлял, что Имс живёт в таком месте. Там были столы и стулья красного дерева, а на камине стояли фотографии в рамках. В этом месте царил незнакомый запах: смесь лакированного дерева и резкого запаха одеколона Имса.  
Чтобы дойти до двери Имса, им нужно было преодолеть четыре лестничных пролёта. Сто пятнадцать шагов или восемь минут неловкого молчания. Всё это время Имс придерживал Артура за локоть, и его тепло, как тень, окутывало Артура.  
\- Я буду премного благодарен, если ты не будешь стоять так близко ко мне, - сказал Артур, резко освобождая руку от Имса, когда они достигли последней лестничной площадки.  
Повисла долгая пауза, длившаяся наверное полминуты, затем Имс кивнул. Они не разговаривали друг с другом после этого целую неделю.

-

Непременно надо упомянуть о том, как Артур справлялся с повседневными делами, когда он ни черта не мог видеть.  
Он не хотел ничьей помощи, ему не нужны были ни жалость, ни сочувствие Имса, ни его ловкие руки, касающиеся Артура при каждом неверном движении как будто он был маленьким ребёнком. " _Ты не туда идёшь, солнышко_ ". Или: " _У тебя что-то на щеке_ ". Или: " _Артур, ты неправильно застегнул пуговицы_ ".  
Когда Имс уходил по утрам и направлялся бог знает куда, Артур ходил по дому, касался стен, щупал каждый предмет и считал шаги от кухни до ванной.  
Он не собирался использовать трость, которую Имс как-то раз принёс ему, потому что не считал себя настолько беспомощным. Взять в руки трость значило признать своё поражение, а Артур скорее лишился бы жизни, чем потерял контроль. Кто такой Имс, почему он взял на себя ответственность за него? Артуру всё это не нужно.

Прошла неделя. Случился небольшой казус в ванной: Артур порезался во время бритья. Сначала он почувствовал краткую боль, а затем по его коже потекла тонкая струйка крови, оставляя след на подбородке. Боль снова заставила Артура почувствовать себя живым.  
\- Тебе не стоит делать это самому, - мягко произнёс стоявший за его спиной Имс. Артур хотел сказать: "Ты сделал это со мной", но в этом не было нужды, он сдался на милость Имса, но не хотел ни его жалости, ни чего-либо ещё.  
Имс вытер лицо Артура влажным полотенцем, и тот почувствовал его дыхание и прикосновение широких и тёплых ладоней.  
\- Не шевелись, я ещё не закончил, - сказал Имс.  
От него пахло лосьоном после бритья и кофе, а подушечки пальцев были тёплыми и загрубевшими. Артур закрыл глаза, хоть это было необязательно, и представил, что ничего не произошло. Что он не ослеп, и просто позволил Имсу касаться его так. Но затем Имс сделал шаг назад, положил полотенце на край раковины и потрепал Артура по плечу.  
\- Готово, - сообщил он. После небольшой паузы Имс рассмеялся и вышел в коридор.  
Артур услышал звук его удаляющихся шагов.

-

Имс приходил и уходил, исчезал на несколько часов средь бела дня и возвращался только ближе к вечеру, принося с собой готовую еду в коробочках, пакетики конфет в шуршащей фольге, бутылки виски и старые пластинки, чтобы Артуру было чем заняться в его отсутствие, например, послушать музыку. Имс купил пластинки Джея Хокинса и Отиса Реддинга и отвёл для вещей Артура часть комнаты. Например, для его одежды был отведён целый шкаф, где всё было аккуратно разложено от наиболее до наименее любимых вещей. На прикроватном столике лежал пульт от телевизора, бутылочка с водой и мобильный телефон с номером Имса на быстром наборе.  
По вечерам они ужинали в полной тишине. Артур знал, что Имс смотрит на него, пока он ест, чувствовал на себе его взгляд. Он часто думал, как выглядит в глазах Имса: руки проносят вилку мимо рта, да и волосы не уложены, как раньше.

Казалось бы, зачем ему волноваться о своей внешности, тем более, что Имс уже видел его голым (случился ещё один неприятный случай в ванной комнате, когда Артур поскользнулся, сильно ударился головой обо что-то и, по словам Имса, мог остаться почти обездвиженным, если бы тот не подоспел вовремя), но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. В конце концов, ему больше ничего не оставалось, кроме как думать. Как он теперь выглядит? Наверное, его волосам требуется стрижка. Они доставали до самых глаз и их всё труднее стало заправлять за уши. Артур заговорил об этом однаждым вечером после ужина.  
\- Думаю, мне стоит постричься, - сказал он, а затем поправил себя, почувствовав, как очередная прядь выбилась со своего места. - Мне _нужна_ стрижка.  
Имс сам постриг его. Артур предпочёл бы отдать себя в руки профессионала, но когда Имс назвал его трусом, перестал сопротивляться. Он не хотел препираться с Имсом, который всё ещё был зол на себя из-за того, во что превратилась жизнь Артура после злосчастной пули, предназначавшейся не ему, а Имсу. "Почему хорошие люди должны страдать?" - с горечью думал Артур. Почему именно ему пришлось оказаться на линии огня?

Закончив стрижку, Имс взял пальцами состриженную прядь волос и провёл ею по щеке Артура. Тот беззащитно поёжился.  
Имс наклонился, положив подбородок на макушку Артура, и тот представил, как Имс закрывает глаза и дышит: тихо и глубоко. Имс снова коснулся его щеки и провёл рукой до самого подбородка; Артур не двигался, часть его хотела видеть, что происходит и что могло бы быть, позволь он этому случиться.  
\- Ты мне больше нравился с длинными волосами, - наконец сказал Имс, засмеялся и потрепал Артура за плечи. Затем он стал наводить в ванной порядок, а закончив сей процесс, удалился курить на балкон.

-

Их привычная жизнь закончилась, когда однажды Имс вернулся домой, распространяя вокруг себя резкий запах сигарет и женских духов. Он устал, его шатало, он шумно передвигался, врезаясь в мебель и скрипя половицами. Имс сбросил ботинки в гостиной и плюхнулся на кровать в спальне, где лежал и только притворялся спящим Артур. Он был вымотан поисками пульта, которого не оказалось на месте. Истратив на поиски целый час, он наконец сдался.

Имс расположился рядом с Артуром, с сопением уткнувшись в его шею. Он ничего не сказал, они оба ничего не говорили, да это и не нужно было, Имс только пробормотал "спокойной ночи", обращаясь в пустоту. Вскоре они оба заснули.  
Они спали как дети весь день напролёт. Артур был очень этому удивлён, ведь в его привычки долгий сон обычно не входил. Он пихнул Имса в бок и попытался отодвинутся от него. Имс не дал этого сделать, притянув Артура обратно за край футболки и положив руку ему на живот.  
\- Ради бога, - пробормотал Имс, - я ничего тебе не сделаю во сне. Расслабься.  
Легче сказать, чем сделать, но Артур сразу же прекратил попытки освободиться.  
\- У тебя что, своей кровати нет?  
Имс пожал плечами, зевнул и потянулся.  
\- Ну подумаешь, комнатой ошибся.  
\- Верится с трудом, - ответил Артур.  
\- Ты ещё многого обо мне не знаешь, - сказал Имс. Он потянул футболку Артура вниз, стянув её до самой талии, но не стал снимать. Артур ждал, что вот-вот что-то случится, потому что, имея дело с Имсом, трудно сказать, что может произойти дальше.  
\- Пойду приготовлю завтрак, - сообщил Имс, поднявшись на ноги. - Желаешь чего-нибудь?  
\- Кофе, - раздражённо ответил Артур, - Без сахара.

-

Кое-что поменялось с тех пор. Артур часто стал ждать, когда Имс придёт домой, чтобы спросить его, как прошёл день. Они по-прежнему не разговаривали, но было приятно знать, что кто-то ещё делил с Артуром одно пространство, что он не был совсем одиноким, или забытым, или никому не нужным из-за своей увечности, и что Имс обращался с ним, как с нормальным человеком, по крайней мере время от времени. Имс всё ещё помогал ему по дому, когда был рядом, спрашивал, не хочет ли Артур выйти погулять, но тот не видел в этом смысла, ведь он не мог видеть вообще ничего. Перемена пейзажа не принесёт ему никакой пользы. Он видел изо дня в день одно и то же: тень, темноту, ничто.  
Артур мог бы предвидеть, что так и случится, но когда один день мешается с другим, легко потерять счёт времени. Сколько времени уже прошло? Два месяца? Полгода? Их поглотила рутина: они спали в одной кровати, разговаривали за утренним кофе. Иногда Имс никуда не ходил и смотрел телевизор, сидя в гостиной рядом с Артуром, иногда их ноги соприкасались под столом, а руки Имса слишком долго задерживались на спине Артура.

-

И вот это произошло. Всё случилось примерно так: было уже поздно и Артур почти уснул. Он больше не видел снов и был доволен этим, ведь ему ничто не напоминало о том, что он мог делать и что мог видеть. Имс был в той же кровати, но вовсе не спал. Он провёл рукой по бедру Артура, скользнув ладонью внутрь его боксеров.  
Артур не сопротивлялся - только не сейчас, когда ему так сильно этого хотелось. Всё шло к этому долго и по нарастающей: началось с прикосновений, затем Имс стал прижиматься к Артуру во сне, и называл его то пупсиком, то солнышком, то дорогушей.  
Рот Имса был горячим и влажным. Они целовались грубо, жадно, а когда Имс чуть отстранился, то ухватил зубами губу Артура, и между их ртами повисла тонкая ниточка слюны. Руки Имса взлохматили волосы Артура.  
\- Господи, я так давно хочу тебя, - прохрипел Имс в шею Артура, стянул с него рубашку и стал покрывать его грудь влажными поцелуями. Он обхватил губами сосок, обвёл его языком, Артур застонал и стал искать руками волосы Имса и всё остальное, потому что он тоже хотел его.

Они трахались.  
Имс растянул Артура пальцами и отымел его, вцепившись в его колени и со всей силы вбивая в него свой член. Это было хорошо, настолько хорошо, что Артур лишь бессвязно лепетал то мольбы, то проклятия, пока его руки пытались удержаться за спинку кровати. Он не знал, откуда всё это взялось - почему он чувствовал себя таким открытым и уязвимым, но в то же время ему было так хорошо. Он представил, как сейчас выглядит в глазах Имса, когда принимает в себя его член как послушный мальчик, задыхаясь и умоляя, чувствуя сладкий огонь движения его бёдер; закинув свои ноги на плечи Имса, он вбирал его глубже и глубже.  
Имс перевернул его на живот и Артуру не нужно было повторять дважды. У него подкашивались колени, но он встал на четвереньки, как животное на выставке.  
\- Я собираюсь тебя жёстко оттрахать, мой маленький пупсик, - выдохнул Имс ему в ухо, и затем провёл языком по ушной раковине. - Так жёстко, что ты снова начнёшь видеть.  
Артур хотел рассмеяться, несмотря на то, что от этого ему было больно где-то внутри, но затем Имс снова стал двигаться, всаживая в него свой член до самого основания, пока Артур не почувствовал, что кончит вместе со следующим выдохом Имса.  
Но он продержался немного дольше и они кончили одновременно. Под ними скрипнула кровать, и Имс сказал Артуру на ухо:  
\- Давай, сделай это, детка. У тебя получится.  
Артур хотел показать Имсу, что он возмущён или даже в некоторой степени оскорблён, но всё, на что его хватило - слабый стон. Он ещё раз напоследок подался назад, насаживаясь на член Имса, и кончил прямо ему в руки. Простыни под ними были все мятые, влажные и заляпанные спермой, но Имс обнял Артура руками и ногами, уткнулся лицом ему в затылок, и Артур на мгновение забыл, кто он такой. Он закрыл глаза, неожиданно почувствовав себя очень усталым.  
Имс лежал тяжёлым грузом на спине Артура и его тепло просачивалось сквозь покрывала, как хорошая грелка.  
Он рассмеялся в ухо Артура, тихо и сухо, тыкаясь носом в его шею.  
\- Ты улыбаешься, - сказал он.  
\- Заткнись, - отрезал Артур. Он чувствовал очертания улыбки Имса на своей шее.  
\- Как скажешь, пупсик, - протяжно сказал Имс. Они заснули вместе, и было им спать хорошо и спокойно, как будто они спали вот так уже тысячу лет. Артур завернулся в такой знакомый запах одеколона Имса, резкий, как цитрус, и в первый раз за много лет ему приснился сон.  
И может быть, теперь всё будет хорошо.


End file.
